His Own Personal Comforter
by xGlaceon
Summary: Ryker wasn't a very popular kid, in fact, he had literally no friends at all. His only friend was his Umbreon, Haylee. After years and years of trying to hide her undying love for Ryker, he did something she didn't expect. Rated M for lemons, One-shot. (M)Human x (F)Umbreon


"Why can't I just tell him... Why is it so hard?!" Haylee yelled as she paced her trainer's room in a fuss, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to tell him so bad... But I can't, I just can't! It'll ruin our friendship... Oh man, I don't know what to do!" She then jumped into her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Haylee was a female Umbreon, but she was having a problem right now. She was in love with her trainer, Ryker, but she didn't have enough confidence to tell him. Whenever he went to class, she would stomp around his room and rant until he came back, then act like nothing happened for the rest of the day.

She hated it, though, it hurt to keep it in. She was scared that Ryker would tell her off and get rid of her. The thought was terrifying to her, so she kept the saying in.

"Haylee! I'm home!" Ryker yelled from the entrance of their little apartment. She had forgotten that he had a halfday today for school. She quickly ran into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled.

"Oh, well hurry up! I need to go!"

She turned around from the door to face the mirror. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

"I have to stop being so emotional..." She said to her reflection. She turned on the sink tap, cupped her paws, and splashed water on her face.

"Ahh, much better." She said, then hearing a knock on the door.

"Yo, 'Lee, you almost done in there? I'm about to piss myself out here." He said with a shivering voice.

"Yeah, coming out now." She said calmly as she opened the door. He practically bulldozered over her as she walked out.

"Ouch..." She said while standing it and dusting herself off with a paw.

"Oops, sorry about that... Why is your face so wet?" He said with a snicker and a grin.

"You fucking perv, it's water." She said, shooting him an angry glare.

"It's a joke, take a chill pill. I gotta go so can you move out of the way?" He said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She walked out of the doorway and jumped into her own bed. Even though she was a Pokemon, Ryker treated her as if she were his roommate. Over the years, Haylee learned to read, grasp things with her paws, and other basic necessities. She heard the toilet flush as Ryker walked out sighing. He walked over to Haylee's bed, then sit on the edge of it. He gently pet her head.

"Those same cunts tried to get my into a fight again today." He told her. Ryker wasn't very popular, he even got bullied sometimes. Recently, those same kids were always trying to get him into a fight for no reason, maybe to see him lose. He wasn't very muscular, but he was very intelligent.

"Arceus... we need to do something about them." She said sighing.

"No, it's fine. I always walk away, it's not really a problem." He said looking down slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said. He looked up at her with teary eyes.

"It's just that... you're the only person I know who doesn't treat me like I'm nothing and makes me feel happy, and..." He trailed off after that.

"And?" She said with a questioning tone.

"And... I love you." And with those words, he slammed his lips to hers, connecting them. At first, Haylee was shocked by the action, but quickly melted into the kiss, their tongues swirling around as they shared saliva. Haylee let out a moan of pleasure as he explored her jet black furred body, his hands touching literally everywhere. She was happy that she knew that she didn't have to hold in her feelings anymore. She pulled away and stared into his eyes, but he swiftly looked away, probably from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Hey," She said, pulling his head to up face me. "I love you too," then, they connected through another quick kiss. Haylee couldn't stop smiling like a goofy kid at a carnival. Haylee invited him onto her bed and they cuddled, but as they were, Haylee shifted and accidentally scraped his upper jeans with her hindpaw.

"Sorry." She said blushing, but he just smiled.

"Why are you sorry? It was an accident. Besides, it kind kind of felt good..." He said looking the opposite direction from Haylee.

She took this opportunity to get close to his ear, then whisper, "Show me more then." In a seductive tone.

Ryker was surprised to hear her say this as she was usually so innocent, but here she was, as horny as ever. He merely smirked at her before reaching a hand down to carress 'Lee's lower lips.

She gasped then shuddered as her virginhood was being rubbed out by her trainer. With one hand, Ryker was rubbing Haylee's slit, while his other hand was fumbling with his jeans. When it finally came undone, a tent could be seen in his boxer shorts.

Haylee reached down with her two paws to try to pull them down, but the dick in the way was giving her a struggle. Eventually, she got them down, and stared at the meat that was free. She assumed it to be around 7 inches, and for a 15 year old, it wasn't bad.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her with a serious tone.

"Yes, Ryker... I've been waiting a long time for this." She said as she climbed on his upper body so that her lady parts were in his face. "And I expect you to do a good job," She said as she waved her pussy in his face. He grabbed Haylee by the haunches and gave her cunt long, slow lick, causing her to let out a shaky moan and a shiver of delight.

She looked down at the cock in her face before taking a sniff. Her nostrils were instantly filled with the musky smell that arose from his member. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and gave his meat a long lick from the bottom of the shaft to the tip. He let out a gasp of pleasure from the contact. She slowly inserted the tip of his dick into her mouth and suckled on it hard, making him let out a loud moan. Back on Ryker's side, he was licking like mad, causing Haylee to spill more of her juices. He then flicked his tongue rapidly in and out of her pussy, making her let out a loud moan.

"Fuck that's good." She said with a breathy tone.

She went back to sucking, but this time started decending down his shaft. His cock poked the back of her throat. She sat in that position until she got accustomed to breathing in his musk. When she was ready, she finished off the last inch and kissed the base of his groin. Without a warning, Ryker shot ropes of spunk into her throat. She hastily removed the dick from her throat and let the rest of his seed splash across her face. She spluttered and choked from the cum that was shot down her throat. Not too long after that, she had also orgasmed, splashing her lady juices all over Ryker's face.

"Sorry for no warning, are you alright?" He asked her with concern. She nodded letting out another cough.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just surprised me."

She crawled off of him and raised her rump in the air, then swaying it to allure him.

"C'mon, big boy, I know you want it." She said seductively.

Ryker approached her nervously, since he was a virgin, he had no experience of this other than watching a couple of porn videos.

"I'm a virgin, Ryker, please be gentle..." She said while looking back at him.

"So am I, it's a new experience for both of us." He said to her comfortingly.

He leaned foward and kissed her on the lips before plunging his way into Haylee's virgin depths. She let out a cry of pain as her virgin wall was shattered, but the kiss helped this as the pain went away only a couple of seconds later. With Ryker breaking the kiss, he started with his rhythmatic humping. Haylee's back arched as her walls clamped his large cock, this new feeling washing over her like an tsunami. Ryker let out a grunt as he slowly increased his speed.

Eventually, the little humpshad turned into hard thrusts, making Haylee moan and squeak loudly as her insides were carved out by the thick shaft. Haylee herself could feel a second orgasm approaching, which Ryker knew because of her increased volume in moans.

"I'm g-going to c-cum soon..." She said stuttering.

Ryker didn't stop with his thrusts, he kept going at it and wasn't slowing down any time soon. In a matter of seconds, Haylee could feel her release finally reach its peak as she splattered the bed sheets, along with Ryker's lower half, with juices from her puffy cunt. Ryker pummled her pussy with every ounce of strength he had until he felt his second orgasm approaching rathe quickly.

"Here it c-comes!" He said as he slammed into her rump for the last time, then shooting rope after rope of hot, creamy seed inside of his mate. Haylee shook in ecstasy as she felt her womb being filled with his lovers spunk, some of it even leaking out as he finished. He slowly pulled out of her, the disconnection even making an audible popping sound.

"I love you, Ryker." Haylee said as she passed out from exhustion.

"And I, you, my love. Sleep well..."

**Yeah. - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


End file.
